No Forgiveness
"No Forgiveness" is a U.S only single and will be released as the U.S lead single from Midnight's debut album Demons on November 2nd. The single was written by now retired, successful pop legend Elice Claire. The song was chosen for the singers lead single in the U.S market due to her label deciding that the more R&B sound to the single would be more appealing to that market, compared to the electropop singles "Survive" and "Little Miss Murder" in the UK. Chart performance The song charted at #72 on its debut week on the Billboard Hot 100 and also debuted at #6 on the UK downloads chart due to heavy demand. A week later due to increasing airplay and downloads, the song climbed to #42 on the Billboard Hot 100. The song continued to climb steadily until it finally reached a peak of #7, selling over 500,000 copies and became certified Gold. The single spent 26 weeks in the Billboard Hot 100 and has been certified Platinum for sales of over one million copies. Music video The video opens with Midnight opening a box as she slowly pulls out a piece of paper, wWe see a list of names written down as she crosses the name "Jeremy" out as the scene fades to a landscape of mountains and the sky, a bird flying past as footsteps are heard approaching in the background. The footsteps are heard louder now, a no trespassing sign is shown on screen but of course, the rebellious Midnight ignores the sign and continues to walk forward. We then see that she's brought a little company along, his hands are tied behind his back as he kneels to the floor, she walks behind and blindfolds him, she grabs his top and pulls him up, spinning him around as he becomes dizzy. The music fades as we hear a conversation between the two as she stops spinning him around, he pleads her to let him go as she remains silent with a blank expression, looking at him. She then slowly walks behind him and runs her hands down his back as he begins to breathe heavier. The music fades in, her hands stop running down his back as she keeps her hands still on his back. She forcefully pushes him forward, a loud shout of fear is heard from him over the music, he believes he's about to be pushed off of the mountaintop, he pauses, shaking in fear as she smirks. We hear a conversation between them again, she promises to guide him to safety as he nods fearfully. She tells him to walk forward, her spinning him around has left him dizzy and confused of what direction he's going in, he listens and does so as his steps slowly become smaller as he fears where he's going, he takes another step before falling off of the mountaintop and to his death. Midnight's steps are heard as she walks forward as she comes in view of the camera, she looks down, his body not shown on camera, her face looking unamused. The shot quickly changes to her shadow as we see her shadow walk off camera, the video fading out. Live performances *Fusion: Live Track listings *'Promo CD' # No Forgiveness (Radio Edit) # No Forgiveness (Album Version) # No Forgiveness (Instrumental) *'Digital Download' # No Forgiveness Artwork Image: No_forgiveness.png|'CD1' Image: NOPROMO.png|'Promo cover'